Felix Reed
Felix Reed is the main character of Splatter whose main goals are to take over the rest of Cumulus, forcing his grandfather into retirement, and to expand his family with his wife. Relationships Meliora Reed Felix and Meliora have been married for approximately five years. Their relationship started when Felix was on a double date with Keiichi Yamamoto and Felix spotted Melee getting dumped a few tables over. He knew he was going to marry her and pursued her with everything he had. They are shown to be a loving, affectionate couple with reversed gender roles. Melee usually takes the dominant side of their relationship while Felix sits back and enjoys being pampered and played with. While enjoying the objectification, he doesn't necessarily enjoy the abuse that comes with it, despite playing it off. This leads his wife to think he does enjoy it and to shrug off any complaints he ever makes, thinking it's part of his act. Raven Abernathy Raven and Felix used to date on and off with the two breaking up whenever Felix would talk about his laundry list of his ideal wife. The two break it off for good after Raven meets Jeremy Williams and cheats on Felix. After the final breakup, the two rarely speak, but when they do, it seems they are still on good terms. Other Flings Felix has been known to cheat on his wife, despite his claims it's not really cheating since it's just casual sex. He is whole-heartedly emotionally invested in his wife, but he has been known to sexually waver when it's been a while between him and Melee. He hasn't cheated on her since the birth of their son, but every once in a while he'll talk about it leading his wife to believe it's still going on. Before Wigco Felix sits in class boredly, drumming his pen on his notebook. This was all so very boring. He couldn't wait til he got out of here and went to work with his Grandpa. He spots a spider crawling across his desk and he picks it up, letting it crawl across his fingers. He smiles to himself. The bell rings and he leaps out of his desk, surging for the door. Felix races over to Wigco, slowing down as a few upper classmen hang outside the building. He slows down and hesitantly approaches. "Hey guys." The boys glance over to him irritatedly. "Hey, Felix. Why don't you go work at the hospital with your Dad?" "I want to be a Collector?" Some of the boys laugh. "You're a bit scrawny, aren't you?" "That's why I've been working out." "I bet you haven't even manifested yet." Felix blushes as the other boys surround him. They were right. He had no idea what his abilities were. They usually showed up at the onset of puberty, but here he was, still as short as ever. He hadn't even hit 5 foot yet. "What does it matter? It's illegal to use them anyway." "That doesn't sound like a denial, Felix." The leader of the gang sneers at him. The other boys laugh and the leader shoves him. "You're weak! Why don't you stop wasting your grandfather's time? You don't deserve to be a Collector." "Yes, I do! If I work hard enough-" "If I work hard enough my Grandpa will love me." The leader mocks and Felix feels his face grow warm. "You fucking maggot. How dare you speak to me like this! You know very well the connections I have." Felix punches him and the boys instantly stop laughing. The leader growls and the other boys pile onto the young teenager. Lily Masons walks out of the grocery store across the street and pales seeing her baby being pummeled. "Felix!" She starts running over before being sent flying back into the middle of the street. She cries out landing heavily on the pavement before looking over seeing the shredded demons raining from the sky. Her heart stops. "F-Felix? FELIX!" She gets up and runs over to the spot in horror as some of the pieces start rematerializing. Felix coughs and Lily sinks to her knees next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Felix! I thought I lost you!" "Mommy?" He looks at her confused and she looks over his face worriedly. "Come on. Let's go see Daddy." "I-I'm fine." "No sweetie, you just blew up." "I..." Felix's voice trails off and he looks at the remains of the other boys. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to!" "I know. Come on. Let's go see Daddy." She helps him up and he looks back at the other disintegrated boys. So that's what he could do? No wonder he only manifested now. He looks back at his mother's worried expression. He bites his lip. Lily looks at him, still making sure he wasn't hurt. Maybe they should delay having another kid for a few more years. What if Felix got mad at the baby and blew himself up? No, for everyone's safety, it was best if he learned to control his abilities first. Ugh. Why did she have to watch her baby blow himself up? Spiders Felix collapses exhaustedly in the cave as his partner sets his backpack down. "Shit. I forgot dermivores lived here." Felix clutches his chest and his partner nods, plopping in a pile of orange leaves. "Let's just stay here for the night. We can go out for the Phoenix tomorrow." "Sounds good." Felix peels his own backpack off and pulls out a canteen, drinking his water. "Hey, Gerald, there's a spider on your foot." Gerald screeches and starts kicking his feet. Felix snickers. "It's not funny, Felix. Shit! What if it was a Reaper?" "Reapers are extinct." "What if they're not?!" "They are." "But-" "It's just a spider, Gerald. They're everywhere." Gerald shudders and Felix tosses him a flashlight. "I'm going to go collect some firewood." "I'll go with you." "Nah. It's fine. Just relax. And don't freak out over a tiny little spider." Felix exits the cave and goes around picking up sticks before hearing a shriek as Gerald sprints after him. Felix snickers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night Felix feels Gerald's foot lodge itself in his side. Felix glances over to him and frowns seeing a shadow slip into his partner's ear. He shakes his head. Must have been his imagination. He goes back to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Clicking. Clicking and chirping? Felix opens his eyes and sees his partner staring at him, his eyes bloodshot. "Gerald?" Drool hits Felix's cheek and he wipes it off, pulling out a flashlight. He shines it on Gerald's face and Gerald scurries up the walls. Felix jolts and grabs his backpack, quickly trying to pull out a weapon as Gerald reaches down and grips his head. Felix hits him, darting back towards the mouth of the cave hearing the scraping sounds above him as Gerald appears in front of him. "Gerald... hey, come on, man. It's me. Felix. We're buds, right?" A roar and Gerald's face bursts open as a massive spider leaps out. Felix pulls out his Box of Artemis and quickly absorbs the reaper, feeling his heart race. Small sounds of movement. Felix races from the cave. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! They were supposed to be extinct!